La Princesa Que Queria Vivir
by La AvIa
Summary: .:Inu&Kag:. Ella una princesa cansada de sus obligaciones. El un joven interesado en una exclusiva que le haria la vida mas facil. Pero algo inesperado ocurre. Nadie es inmune a enamorarse y ellos lo saben mejor que nadie.Capitulo I Save Me


Bueno heme aquie otra vez publicando un nuevo fanfic. este es una adaptacion de na pelicula de los años 50's llamada "roman holiday" es muy buena y des de que la vi dije esto esta bueno para una fanfic y aki esta el resultado. el fic no esta apegado al 100% de la pelicula yo le pongo un toque distinto y le cambio cosas.

el titulo de cada capitulo sera de una cancion la que mas se acomode para la ocacion.

ahora sin mas preambulos los dejo con,** La princesa que queria vivir**

enjoy it!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo I**

Save me

**(Sálvame)**

Todos los diarios y medios de comunicación hablaban de lo mismo, la princesa y su gira política. Ya había estado en Londres, capital europea, había visitado el majestuoso palacio de Buckingham y visitado a su alteza real. Luego de 3 días sin parar voló hasta Ámsterdam, para casi inmediatamente tomar otro vuelo hasta Francia. A si era esto todos los días todo el tiempo, todo para otro nada para ti. Pero sabía que muy pronto acabaría su tortura bueno, casi. Solo le faltaba un solo lugar para acabar la gira de estado. Roma, Italia, la ciudad eterna. Que lugar mas maravilloso pensó, si tan solo pudiera disfrutar de su visita pero era casi imposible, "el deber llama" se dijo a si misma.

El gobierno de la ciudad había organizado todo un desfile para su completo deleite, ilusos, pensaron que eso podía complacerla del modo que a ella mas le hacia falta. Veía a los soldados marchar haciéndole honores, que a veces pensaba no merecer. Ella solo podía sonreír y saludar mostrando esa fina mascara que con el tiempo, aprendió a forjar para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y aun faltaba una cena en su honor en la embajada de Japón. Embajadores, políticos, jefes de estado de todo el continente y mas allá estaban ahí para honrarla como merecía. El salón de estilo victoriano se hallaba majestuosamente adornado para la ocasión, camareros vestidos de traje blanco con las más suculentas delicias europeas en sus bandejas, ofreciéndole canapés a los presentes. Las fanfarrias comenzaron a tocar, anunciando la llegada de la invitada de honor. Un hombre vestido con su traje de gala de la armada nacional camino por la elegante alfombra roja del salón hasta colocarse en un lugar en donde todos pudieran escucharlo.

alteza Real.- pronuncio el hombre en su idioma materno.

Acto seguido todas las miradas se dirigieron hasta la gran entrada principal del salón las puertas se abrieron, dejando vislumbrar ala hermosa jovencita que atravesaba la entrada en esos instantes. "Es mas hermosa de lo que pensé" murmuraban apenas mas de un invitado a la velada. La princesa tenia una estatura media piel blanca pero no pálida, su cabello negro como la noche le llegaba poco mas arriba de la cadera, su esbeltez le quitaba el aliento a mas de uno y arrancaba envidias a otras cuantas.

Pero lo mas hermoso de su físico, eran sus ojos, sus ojos de color chocolate eran tan limpios y puros como nadie en la actualidad. Su alma se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos, y su alma en esos momentos lloraba amargamente. Mientras pasaba todos le hacían una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto a lo que ella respondía. La condujeron hasta su asiento, pero se vio imposibilitada para sentarse por que tenia que saludar a todos y cada unos de los mas de 200 invitados ala fiesta.

Le dolían los pies, estaba fatigada, cansada, aburrida, y todavía ni comenzaba el baile. Bailo por horas no por gusto si no por deber con docenas de caballero que amablemente se ofrecían como pareja. Con una sonrisa fingida aceptaba alagada a todo aquel que le pidiera el honor de una pieza de baile. Esperando que todo acabara pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

esta ropa de dormir.- dijo parada sobre la cama con una bata que parecía de la ultima moda pero de hacia un siglo.-Odio toda mi ropa. También odio mi ropa interior.- dijo tomando un cepillo u comenzando a pasarlo por su negra cabellera.

, cariño tienes un hermoso guardarropas.-dijo su nana y asistente personal mientras se acercaba la cama.

-. Lo seria si tuviera 200 años Kaede. ¿Por que no puedo tener una pijama normal?.- dijo viendo fijamente a la anciana mujer fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

pijama?.- pregunto Kaede dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

que hay personas que duermen si nada debajo?.- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa aun mas grande en su bica, le fascinaba hacer enojar a Kaede.

-. Y me alegra no saberlo.- respondió su nana.

Kagome sonrió y se metió en la cama mientras seguía cepillándose el cabello. A sus oídos llego una agradable música proveniente de la calle.

.- dijo mientras de nana salto se paraba de la cama y brincaba hasta el borde de la ventana. Su nana la miro y moviendo la cabeza a los lados. No cabía duda, Kagome podía tener 22 años pero siempre se comportaba como una chiquilla impetuosa e impulsiva. La joven abrió las grandes ventanas de par en par observando en un pequeño parquecito como un puñado de personas reía y bailaban al ritmo de música coloquial. Cuanto deseaba ser común y corriente para vivir la vida sin complicaciones, por lo menos, menos complicaciones que ser una princesa.

favor regresa a la cama y aléjate de la ventana.- murmuro Kaede a su espalda y llevándola de nuevo a su cama. Kagome bajo la mirada tristemente y obedeció.

cariño, si no te molesta, recordaremos el itinerario de mañana.- dijo Kaede mientras toma una pequeña agenda y se colocaba los lentes para leer.- 8:30 am desayuno con los embajadores. 10:30 inspección de la comida de diversas granjas agrónomas, 10:45 inspección de la nueva casa para huérfanos, 11:00 regresar a descansar, a no esta mal es regresar para la rueda de prensa.- corrigió rápidamente. 1:20 comida con el primer ministro, de 3 a 5 presentación de tu placa, de 4 a 8 reunión con diversos jefes de estado, y luego a las 9 un nuevo baile...

-. Alto!.- grito Kagome aturdida por todos los compromisos que debía cumplir en el lapso del siguiente día.- no quiero no más por favor.- comenzó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos

ño por favor tranquilízate.- decía Kaede para tratar de calmarla.-. Traeré al doctor.

quiero ningún doctor, por favor déjame morir.- decía Kagome mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada.

estas muriendo.-alegaba Kaede

-.Déjame. Déjame.- murmuraba Kagome

tus nervios contrólate.- a Kaede le costaba acostumbrarse a esta nueva etapa de Kagome de un momento a otro cambiaba de humor.

quiero esto!.- gritaba Kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos intentando que su pequeño berrinche diera resultados.

alteza!.-dijo en tono alto la nana.- Voy por el doctor.

inútil. Estaré muerta antes de que llegue aquí.- alego Kagome mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de nuevo dejando ver a 2 personas que iban a paso rápido hasta la cama de la princesa.

-. Esta dormida.- dijo el medico.

-. Estaba histérica hace unos instantes.- alego la vieja nana

El medico dejo su maletín sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó hasta la joven que parecía estar dormida.

-. Esta dormida señorita?.- pregunto suavemente le doctor.

.- respondió Kagome abriendo sus hermosos ojos poco a poco. El doctor la miro y le sonrió acerco su mano para ver si tenia fiebre. De su maletín saco un termómetro y se lo puso en la boca a la joven.

mente la molestare un instante su alteza.- dijo el doctor examinando su pecho con un estetoscopio.

-. Debe estar calmada y relajada para la conferencia de prensa de mañana.- dijo Kaede

-. No se preocupe doctor, estaré calmada y relaja. Sonreiré y me portare encantadora.- dijo Kagome mientras otra lagrima corría por su mejilla.

El doctor la miro atentamente, pobre niña, tan joven y con un peso tan grande sobre sus hombros.

-. Dele algo para calmarse doctor, por favor.- dijo Kaede triste pos no saber que le pasaba a su niña.

Le descubrieron el brazo y le inyectaron un calmante que la haría descansar para afrontar todas las cosas que tenia previstas para el día después.

-. Esto hará que estés, feliz y tranquila.- comento el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. Yo no siento nada diferente.-alego Kagome un poco más tranquila

-. Tardara un poco e hacer efecto.-dijo el medico

-. Pedo dormir con la luz encendida? Pregunto Kagome con tono tierno.

-. Claro, la mejor cura para la enfermedad que tienes, es hacer lo que quieras por un tiempo.- dijo el doctor empacando sus cosas y despidiéndose de la princesa.

Cuando todos se fueron de su habitación, Kagome volvió a escuchar las melodías que entraban por su ventana desde el pequeño parque de enfrente. Miraba a todas esas personas disfrutar de la vida como si no hubiera un mañana y ella que no podía disfrutar del presente por que toda su vida estaba en el mañana. Vio por la ventana todo el esplendor romano se le hacia una ciudad tan romántica. Una idea cruzo por su alocada cabeza.

-. Hacer lo que quiera.-murmuro sonriendo de medio lado y corrió hasta su armario.

Unos instantes mas tarde se había librado de su horrorosa pijama de abuelita y se había puesto una falda larga color celeste y una blusa de seda color crema de manga larga. Camino hasta su puerta y observo que la entrada estaba vigilada. A si que salió por la ventana caminando por la cornisa de su habitación hasta llegar a un cuarto menos vigilado que el suyo. ya ahí, fue muy cuidadosa en que nadie la viera salir todo el edificio estaba en penumbras corrió sintiendo su corazón desbocado hasta que finalmente estuvo fuera.

Como si fuera una señal, una vieja camioneta llena de víveres estaba estacionada a una lado de la embajada y nadie la vigilaba, subió y se escondió. Pocos segundos después la camioneta comenzó a andar y salió del territorio de la embajada japonesa.

Unos minutos después aprovecho que la camioneta se detenía en un semáforo y bajo de ella corriendo. Se refugio detrás de una gran árbol. Kagome sentía que su corazón había corrido la maratón al fin era libre por lo menos por una noche. Que tan malo podía ser? Sentía un poco de sueño, tal parece la medicina que el doctor le había dado comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro punto de la ciudad, pero bastante más cercano de lo que parece, un grupo de respetables caballeros, amantes de las mujeres y del póker se encontraban jugando mientras fumaban y bebían cómodamente.

vale 100 dólares y dame 2 cartas.- decía uno mientras colocaba una collar de piedras preciosas sobre la mesa de apuestas.

-.500, 2 cartas y me voy.- decía un joven hombre de extraña y cautivadora mirada dorada.

una carta.- decía un joven junto a él de ojos azules y mirada picara mientras mostraba un sonrisa.

una.- decía otro hombre

-. Yo tres.- se oyó decir a otro más.

Todos miraron sus cartas, nada mal pensó el joven de ojos dorados. Hubo una nueva ronda de apuestas. Las cartas comenzaron a bajarse.

-. Dos pares.- dijo un hombre.

-. Full de ases.- dijo el joven de ojos dorados viendo como el rostro de todos lo demás de desencajaba. Estaba a punto de cantar victoria cuando…

-. Quintilla de reyes.- dijo el hombre junto a el tomando toso su dinero. –.una ronda mas y los dejare desnudos en la nieve.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. Oh no yo me largo antes de eso.- respondió el joven mientras se acomodaba la corbata y tomaba su saco.- además mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

-. Temprano si la invitación para la prensa es a las 11 am.- dijo el joven de ojos azules.

-. Lo se pero además solo me queda mis últimos 500 y no pienso regalártelos a ti Miroku.-dijo el hombre levantándose le su asiento.

-. Vamos Inuyasha no seas tan huraño.- respondió Miroku barajeando las cartas

soy huraño simplemente precavido. Esta bien nos venos mañana señores.- dijo tomando su saco y saliendo finalmente del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, apreciando todo lo bueno que de ella podía obtener, era un joven periodista enviado especia desde Japón para cubrir todo el trayecto de su alteza en el extranjero. Sus ojos dorados llamaban casi la atención como su impresionable físico, de piel tostada, cabello negro largo con unas facciones que hacían derretir a mas de una dama y que el aprovechaba para alardear de sus dotes de Casanova.

Caminaba cerca de un parque cuando un bulto en una de las bancas llamo su atención y se dirigió hasta ella. Quiso no prestarle atención pero se dio cuenta de que era una mujer.

-. Tan feliz.- decía la joven acostada bocabajo en la banca

Inuyasha quiso pasar de largo, pero no pudo evitar detenerse para ver si necesitaba ayuda, parecía estar drogada o algo así. Cuando vio que la mujer se daba la vuelta y estuvo a punto de caerse se apresuro a tomarla de los brazos y acomodarla nuevamente en la banca.

-. Hey , oiga despierte.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de levantarla.

-. Muchas gracias por estar hoy aquí.- decía Kagome entre sueños el efecto de la medicina era más fuerte de lo que pensó.

-. Encantada de conocerlo.- dijo mientras levantaba su mano e Inuyasha le veía sorprendido. Decidió tomarla y estrecharla como pedía la mujer.

-. Encantado también.-dijo observándola bien.

Kagome comenzó abrir los ojos tratando de enfocar ala persona que tenia frente a ella.

-. Se puede sentar.- dijo Kagome aun con la voz rara.

-. Mejor usted siéntese.- dijo Inuyasha ayudándola a incorporarse.

-. Sabe, hay lugares donde pueden ayudarla con su problema de alcohol.- dijo Inuyasha apreciando mejor el bello rostro que tenia la jovencita frente de el.

-. No estoy ebria solo desorientada.- murmuro Kagome con voz aguardentosa.

-. Quien diría, bien hablada, bien vestida, desorientada en medio de una calle.-Inuyasha sonrió y se sentó junto ala joven. La muchacha aprovecho la oportunidad y se recostó en el hombro del joven. Gracias al cielo un taxi iba pasando por ese lugar Inuyasha lo llamo.

-. Estarás bien.- dijo el joven parándose y abriéndole la puerta del auto. Pero tan pronto como su soporte se fue, Kagome volvió a recostarse en la banca. Inuyasha la miro.

-. Estúpidos sentimientos de generosidad.- gruño mientras regresaba.- vamos debes ir a casa. Traes dinero?-dijo tomándola del brazo

cargo dinero conmigo.- respondió Kagome como si nada.

-. Ese es un mal habito.- dijo Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza.-. De acuerdo. Vamos. Dijo el joven mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba dentro del auto.

-. Es un taxi!.-. Respondió admirada Kagome.

-. Eres sumamente perspicaz aun estando ebria.- respondió el joven entrando de una vez al taxi.

-. Donde los llevo?.- pregunto el taxista

vives?.-. Pregunto Inuyasha

-. En un castillo. ella tranquilamente.

-. De acuerdo, no estas tan borracha.-dijo el muchacho.

-. No estoy ebria solo soy muy feliz.- contesto la muchacha recargándose otra vez en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-. Ok no te duermas otra vez si.- decía Inuyasha.

-. Por favor señor, dígame a donde lo llevo.- decía el taxista un poco incomodo.

-. En un momento le digo si.-. Contestó Inuyasha un poco molesto.

-vamos dime a donde te llevo.- pregunto Inuyasha zarandeándola suavemente para que reaccionara.

-. Me vas a decir donde vives si o no?!.- la paciencia de Inuyasha tenia un limite y parecía que ya estaba tocando fondo.

-. En el Coliseo.-. respondió la joven

-. Vive en el coliseo.- dijo Inuyasha al taxista.

-. Mire señor estoy cansado tengo 3 hijos que alimentar y esta es mi ultima ronda no me importa si vive en el vaticano solo dígame a donde los llevo.-. dijo el taxista exaltado.

Inuyasha miro ala joven que estaba junto de el, y pensó rápidamente que hacer con ella.

-. Piazza della Minerva 69.- dijo Inuyasha

-. Bien, bien. Gracias señor.-. y hecho a andar el auto.

El joven veía detenidamente a la mujer que por azares del destino había tropezado con el. El era grosero, impetuoso, impulsivo, pero nunca un desalmado y si alguien necesitaba su ayuda se la daría. Al fin y al cabo que todo sucedía por algo en esta vida.

* * *

Dios mio en k me he metido pero bueno este es el primer capitulo de este nuevo fanfic.

con respecto a "**hello i love you**" no estoy muy segura de continuarlo esk la inpiracion muris de repente ademas de la carga de trabajo k tengo el la facultad es dificl esta cosa.

bueno espero que le haya gustado y espero sus review con muchas ansias y gracia spor leer mi fanfic.

**La AvIa-san**


End file.
